Last Deployment for the TF 108
by Amateur Experimentalist
Summary: Together with the NATO Task Force 108, the US Forces were partaking their last missions before eventually pulling out of the Afghanistan and replaced by the European forces. The Warwolf Air Wing led by Colonel William Bishop were on mission to ensure safe passage for the withdrawing american forces from the Blatnoi group backing the rebels.
1. Retaliation Part 1 As you all notified

"I saw my death in my dreams"

Bishop were sitting on the backseat of a taxi, it were him with just the african taxi driver, "Sir? We're about to stop at your spot!" The driver said in quite booming voice but still a good manner, he were sighed and reajust himself before replied "Uu...yeah. Thanks for the reminder". He were in the 23rd streets on the New York, it was a calm ride. It was, until a car honked to their left as they about to pass the four way intersection, Will looked to where the source of the noise to see an Su-35S with shark mouth right about to ram the window he looking through.

Everything goes just black.

"Congressman Axel shrub announce responsibility for the wrongdoing he commited in the past Bosnian War, the incident is tied directly to the misplaced bombing location at..."

"...the event were also caused death to an unknown woman of the russian pilot that nearly took out White House with the..."

-OBC (New Orleans Broadcast Community) Report by Lanney Brown

"I announce my reassignment from the office after this one..and I will..."

-Opening short statement at the White House

"Following the leaks of the classified document to the public, President David Hamilton will attend the international meeting at Geneva this year to meet and talk with the Russian presid..."

-CNN News report by Bret Thompson

Bishop woken up, he were startled when he knows he were floating on the skies, he was in complete flight gears and parachute hung him sky high.

Above the shore of florida. Winged dart dots fly here and there ahead of him, some were clearly larger than many, some were in between sizes. The smaller dots on his right were growing size to be clear enough as an F-16C left with only AIM-9X-2 on its wingtips, it was exploded and tumbled in uncontrollable rolls as it passed him, passing from behind of it were a PAK-FA, armed with R-74 Archer and a striking big orangish P-270 Moskit, a loud bang were heard to his left, comes from a shredded F-22A, idle with no mean of control, its fuselage passed the tip of his boots by mere inches, the tail fins and tailwings were nowhere placed on it, he were engulfed in the still powerfull whirling of the jetwash while being bathed in thick black smokes, long enough like in eternity before it was dissipated.

To see the PAK-FA speeding right to him.

It was all Black followed by again.

Noiseless. Long noiseless and loneliness.

"Krista!" Markov shouted. Pictures made up again, it was blurry for a while before he saw he were laid on the totally wrecked street of some medieval style buildings that also look no better like the roads.

Multiple explosions occured nearby and around him, up on the dusky night sky were several B-2As and its escort fighters passed him along the street corridors. Footsteps were heard from where the boom goes on for a short moment. There were Markov running in haste followed by Illich, between him and Will were a body of a woman, her face were black stained by the flaming keg powders, the Shark man kneeled by her.

"KRISTA!" Markov yelled. Disbelieve, disarray, complete chaos filled him. He sweared in Russian that he would revenge her, with Illich hold his shoulder announcing support.

Will too couldn't help but felt pity, he getting understand about the man who comes to his dream to kill him, understand behind Illich's vision switching side, understand the nature behind the DC attack last year.

"Markov.."

...

"Ilich..." He whispered the men. Its like an eternity of them be still.

"...Krista" he mentioned her, Illich and his man looked to their very nemesis in different expression, Markov seems angered with what the american just said, Illich on the other hand seems pity for whatever the reason was, he looked somewhere else away from his used to be friend, sighed clearly. "Sorry, Colonel" His voice were whisper betraying his compassion and guilt, but like he tried hard to said it loud and clear before he pulled his Makarov sidearm from his chest holster and aimed it to the Ace whose startled and cannot react when the trigger is pulled, the world is blurry again before its totally blackened.

Then echoes were heard.

An unclear echoes of what it was.

"CRP is ready LT!", "Alright..."

Silhouettes of two men appeared in bright white, one has both hands on his chest, "3!..2!..1!.." It was then all black again.

...

"Hey!"

...

"Hey, LT, Wake Up!"

* * *

"Gah!" She gasped whisper, her eyes were looking to the shadowy white ceiling right in front of her face, what she stare now were illuminated from the light to her left, there were another bed with an african woman laid rest on it wore blue MARPAT uniform and bare feet she looked so concerned to her, "Your slumber ramble didn't help me rest, LT. Was dat a bad dream?" the blue camo woman using the typical brooklyn accent asked the japanese looking woman in OD (Olive Drab) Zip up flight uniform, "Uhm...uhh...im fine, Major. Weird dream i'm having a G Test back at the training facility, that's all" the pilot said, "I feel ya! first time experience, eh?" the african woman then chuckled, she wore the USMC Major insignia on her shoulder.

"By the way, girl, Lieutenant Bartlett just come to me to tell you..." she paused looking to her watch, "You'll sortied within three hours, said you'll home straight after this and its true, so have a better one, pretty lady!"

The japanese lady shuffled her body to the edge of her top double-deck bed and dropped down to the green floor, wore her boots and grabbed her reading glasses on her bed, "I'll see you back at the State, Lori!" she hugged the smiling african's arm in warm feeling and goes out through the rows of women owned double-deck bed to the hallway outside.

She walked through hallways after hallways with several hatches on both sides opened, there were cabin for men staffs, briefing cabins with one or two used for prayer, gymnastic, etc. As she walked steps after steps, passing cabins after cabins, there's always peoples around shouting here and there settle things up before they going home.

"Hey, Bonnie! Have you seen Lieutenant Clyde?", "No! Why?", "Shit! If you meet her, tell her its urgent, i need the list of the remaining aircraft weaponries that still ain't boxed in yet, right now!" replied what turns out a deck crew wearing the Navy blue UCP trousers paired with red top, "Where the hell would i find her? Is..." another red top man replied the previous person were cut by a short radio static from the nearby speaker.

"Attention all flight crews, this is urgent, we still have one more work to do, prepare for briefing at the DCC in five minutes, i repeat : five mikes!"

She were entered one of the cabin where there's rows of cubicles each with phone hung above the small table on the wall, inside were only five sailors having conversation with whoever they talked to back at the states, some were indulged in the moment, some were static conversation with intention of just letting their family knows that they were fine.

She take a seat to one of many empty booths and grabbed the phone, pressing the intended tuts, then wait for a second. As so, she could heard the faint rumbling of footsteps coming from the hallway but she dismissed it when she takes to her head the faint chatter of them.

"Okay, guys, we still have plenty of the LAGMs and the air missiles. Hey, Ed, are the ECM and T-Pods were ready? one of the crew of many colored tops asked, "They lookin' pretty, dawg!", "Okay, good, they need 'em! Clyde will fill us at the DCC, we gonna..." that was the last thing she heard a bit before someone picked her call.

* * *

"Colonel? Colonel!"

Will snapped a bit. He were sitting on the comfy chair in a well lit and air conditioned room with many more rows of the same chair set before the room clearing between the whiteboard on the wall.

"Don't tell me! Its the Shark Bastard again?", Bishop sigh, rubbing his thumb and finger to his forehead, "Yeah Guts, but its more to his wive and Illich" He replied. "Wive? I thought you have just talked to your wive last night" his close wingman chuckled, "Yeah, I think I need more timespan to talk to her and Patrick again. How about you?", Jose were laughed before he said, "Yeah I did have, and to my Ex too", Will just chuckled, its true. His Ex saw him floating on the miami beach when she has a vacation with their daughter there, it panicked her which led to them divorced, 'Better than death separate them', since then her Ex never wanted to get close with any military personnel. "Here, take this and did what you wanted to do!" Jose handed his wingleader a Satellite phone, "Hurry it up Colonel. Admiral Morales said she'll shipped us pretty sooner to Bastion"

"Ladies and gents, the orders to pull out from Afghan is effective minus four days from now. Prepare all equipment's for transportation back to home" Said the XO by the PA of the canteen area as well other areas of the camp.

Helmand, Afghanistan

Camp Bastion

March 25th, 2017, 13.24 Hours

"Alright marines, we gotta move out. Let's pack up the stuffs. Go!" Called one of the soldier, wore the MARPAT desert uniform waving around, other mariners quickly followed him, some has same total attire to him, some more were just with service t-shirt.

"Times up, boss! What a timing" Jose scoffed as he looked to his watch.

His field commander, whose also close friend, just nod, he were reading a file of a person, an age defying 33 years old woman, his squadron leader, second who read the whole file after himself, done reading and close the folder. Will quickly finished his foam glass of cooling coffee, "Let's go to work!" He said as he stand up and leave, Jose followed him.

Bishop walked out from the ATC building some minutes later, ahead of him were his sidekick Jose Gutierrez, he walks away off the building, his foots taken him through the vast Charlie ramp to the aircraft he'd been flown long ago, the F-15C Eagle, primer air superiority fighter of the US Air Force, the twin vertical tail were emblazoned with letter EG, bellow were another marking AF 9 and the next and last set of numbers 032, which are the burt number of the aircraft. Its armament were full fledge of AIM-9X-2 AMSL on the wing and AIM-120D XMAA radar missiles canted by the fuselage plus a 300 Gallon drop tank by the central underbelly.

The Colonel too obviously has his own hardware to employ, he walks across the ramp Charlie filled with several A-10As de armed for transport home and three F-16Cs under preparations for the upcoming last mission, after it were the first of six small hangars, nearby following the USAFs true modern ace were a woman, pale white with striking asian looking, like him too, she were in complete flight suit and gears save for the flat desert plain suit instead olive green like the two men that saved the White house from destruction, her arms bear the dark colorless JHMCS already set with the o2 mask, her hair were bluish short, barely typical standard length of service women, her eyes were covered with Oakley sunglasses.

Somewhere around the Gulf of Oman, one large aircraft were having its front landing gear strapped to the catapult no. 4 of the Nimitz class carrier, walking midway off the bridge to the plane were five men wore typical desert tan flight suit, three of them, CIO (Combat Information Officer, ACO (Air Control Officer) and Radar Operator, had documents on their hand concerning intel of enemies positions, the Blatnoi, their intel were provided by a joint SEAL and CIA Task Force.

"Alright, gents! we're back to C2 Close Out! Hooya?!", one of the two pilot notified, "Hooyah!" the other crews replied.

one by one then, all of the five boarded the plane, "Alright, fellas. buckle up until we're on air!" one of the pilot said as he headed to the flight cabin, his co-pilot were following after ensuring the door were locked, "Gotcha!".

Several yellow claded men on the carriers flight deck running around checking the planes, the occupants inside were already buckeld, right before the hum of the rotor engine began to live.

"Control, this is Close Out, we're checking surfaces, over!", "Copy that Close Out, go ahead tap the brakes and cheks your flaps and stabs"

Four yellow man were on rear and front and side part of the plane, as the flight stick were moved here and there the two men on the back then giving thumbs up to the other two which then given it to the pilots, it was quicker than the armed fighters.

"Close Out, Control, flight systems and control surfaces were checks, confirm, ready for take off?"

The pilot and his co-pilot saluting the director, their hands were held on nearby handle while waiting. "Control, we're ready for go!"

Five hours ago

Kandahar airfield

The two aces sit on chairs nearby the only door of the cubicle 5x6 room, the two nodded and waved their hand to two USAF PJs (Pararescue Jumpers) leaving the room for additional little tasking.

"I don't like that guy, boss"

"What guy?" Will frowned to Jose whose answered, "The Watchgate guys".

Jose mentioned a private sector operating at middle east and africa, they were happen to be the eyes at northwestern afghan for possible NRF trying to play balls again since the failed attempt on destroying the White House, and has since then harass US troops and her allies at Afghan and Iraq, killing so far ninety two servicemen and contractors, the later were too contracted by governments to help military defend from the widespread Blatnoi attacks. Then again, both too share same dislikes to private military corporations, the common fantasy of them went rage to extent on switching side against the government were lingering the first time they learn their involvement.

Then there's a creak from the opened door, the one opened the door gestured his hand preventing them from standing up for another puny formalities salute.

"Hey boys! Missed home already I see!" A man around 46 with whiting hairs and mustaches comes in the room, he's in MARPAT attire with Navy Captain patch and Navy Aviator insignia comes to the room with rows of chairs and whiteboard. "You really take that source of yours, LT?" Jose asked, his face shows clear dislike on the source the general received, a man who work at a company tend to turn the dagger for those payed higher "Oh...Relax captain guts, Blair and I were way back from Anaconda, believe me, he ain't dirty!", Blair Winthrop, Andersens eye on the northwestern afghan, also formerly Navy instructor of VFA-101 Grim Reapers at Eglin AFB for F-35C cadets but left the anchor and went along instead to private corporation, none other than for better payment. Jose looked to his flight leader to his right and said, "Alright LT, I believe you" Jose smiled, "Yes sir, He'll relax" Bishop assured Captain Jerry Andersen whose smiled and replied, "You better be. Because you were known to un-FUBAR nearly single handed every FUBAR they make to you", that FUBAR (Fouled Up Beyond All Recognition) was the Russian raid at miami and the White House as well the Big Bear betrayal long before the first two (Blue on Blue).

As they about to start the briefing, another creak heard again by the door opened by another person, the newcomer looked around inspecting whose inside before make for the Navy lieutenant.

Will and Jose startled, another person comes in were a pretty young female flyer, she were young, maybe far too young for early deployment, its like she were under 20, typical age supposedly still attending basic flight school. Like the two, her flat desert flight uniform were void of flight gears yet, "Captain Jerry Andersen?" She asked, "Yeah but its Lieutenant Commander, you must be 2nd Lieutenant Chihaya Kisaragi, Elmendorf Air Force Base?", she nod, "Yes sir, said you have a tasking for me", "Yeah, sit down, I'll explain to you".

She nod to the two whose did same to her as she get to one of the front chair, a row away from them.

"Alright people, its matter of seconds before we come home and never going here again", as he paused, the room were dark, a projector set by the ceiling at the midst of the room emits the only light source to the whiteboard, revealing the afghan map focused on the northwestern region, Badghis and Faryab, nearing the turkmenistan border.

"As you all notified, we're still have four days from now on to prepare for our departure from this country forever, our stead, as well ausies and the canucks at the western portion of the Afghan will be replaced with the Brits, Frenchies and Jerrys...well...not Jerry me or from Tom and Jerry", "Germans.." Chihaya chuckled with the men by the long time AKA since World War II. LCDR Jerry continued, his hand pressed the small device, the map were zoomed to a zone between the city of Qala I-Nau and the Turkmenistan border, "Okay, none of us laugh this time. Ten days ago a convoy of the last canadian army, the 4th battalion, commenced withdraw from the small camp around the area at 1 midnight, however we've LOS with them at 0425 Hours as they bound to the main FOB at Gaur, just after the passed through the Harat Province" the LCDR tone were serious, "Yeah, just three hours later, they sent two PJ Pave Hawks 'Bird Eater' to where they LOS...wreckages of ten vehicles with lots of fried bodies inside and around the vehicles" Jose added, "Is it air attack? They said about a crater like from the 250 pound freefall bombs there" Chihaya spit out her curiosity, what she ask is what the NATO at the western region said, she look to the three expecting answer, Jose just shrug, "I heard it too, LT! Although just rumor that I haven't seen directly".

Jerry pressed the button again, from the projector comes up a photograph taken from the MQ-9 Predator Drone, and its actually confirms her.

One big ten meters crater with many smaller more, obliterated the road and litter around with burning wreckages and bodies of canadian soldiers in shade of tan, the desert CADPAT uniform, still clad on the dead bodies. Kisaragi cover her mouth with her hands, "Oh my god!" Her mutter can be heard by the three, Guts were shocked remained speechless, Will looked somewhere else, the dead bodies frightened him for some reason, especially when he still recalled many times he greasing deaths when he fight Markov at DC.

The Naval Aviator withdrew the photo and slide next, another close up between Qala I-Nau and the border, show up what's next was the pass photo of a man in his 30, Blair Winthrop, below his name were the Watchgate Logo, "Now this my friend here..." Andersen looked to the Elmendorf girl, "...he might confirms it. Five days ago, he were posted at the city here, he and his team saw bunch of Fulcrums coming from the Turk, and...oh wait, I say Fulcrum, I mean the NRFs MiG-35", "Whoa, lovely!" Jose commented, in reality he likes the aircraft in terms of look, just shame it didn't on his side, "Another units of British patrol group from Camp Bastion at that day too saw a Fulcrum circled about fourty clicks north of the Camp, circling around twice when he saw it, then it goes back to where it came from. The next two days..." He pressed again the switch button, what comes up were a photograph from the patrol team of twelve SA-13 Mobile SAM launchers, the they didn't believe what they saw. "Blairs team intercepted their communications, it were set to destroy the withdrawing US troops and our allies, let me get to the point, ISA (Intelligence Support Activity) told us they might have more hook around the western corridor bound south and northeast, Colonel Bishop, I want you to take out the SAMs at the given vicinity I'll show you, LT Chihaya will be your Weapon System Officer. An F-15C has been shipped from Bagram, Guts, fly that thing, patrol the area where the intrusions comes in, you will take off from Camp Bastion Airfield and shipped there in the next hour, now here it is"

Five rectangle marks were placed at different spots, within the mark were three to four red dots labeled SAM and AA Guns, the rectangles were in different colors with different deployment times, the blue one, inside Herat, between Badghis and Gaur, blipped, "Colonel Bishop, this blipped mark, this is your area of responsibility, right north of it is the target for another squadron of norwegian Falcons, together with the squadron from the USS George Washington from the Oman Gulf will conduct SEAD with another area southwest of yours, after so, take out the SAMs and the Guns, the carrier squadron has two Growlers tasked to electronically cover you and northern strike teams for attacks up close and personal. As for you, Capitan..."

Red triangular marks directed southeast appeared, five marks in the Turk close to the border, "When you proceed to the border captain, you will possibly in mix fight with these other allied fighters, well...we already know you were the badass war flyer, so...watch your backs, and their backs too, they'll sure watch your backs. Question?"

"What's the other squadrons going north?" Jose asked, two marks that didn't mentioned, "The north most is the area for the Warthog squadron of Davis-Monthan, south of it were AOR for the Marines squadron of Harrier led by 1st Lieutenant Hibiki Ganaha, this will be her last time flying the Jump Jet before she get the newest one. I'm sure you know her, Ms. Kisaragi", she nod to him.

"Another one?"

"Five areas, how many mobile anti-air weapons they got there?" Bishop asked, "I'm sorry, this intel just comes in at the damn three in the morning, maybe more than fifteen", Will nodded

"Are we cool?" Jerry asked, "Yeah!" Three replies in Unison.

"Okay, dismiss, god speed and Happy Home, say hi to your families for me". The three get up and leaves, "Yeah, sure!" Jose smiled as he passed outside.

As Jose walked to catch up with Boss, he were stop and smirked to him, "You lucky he were an easy going type of higher ups, guts! If not he'll bite you like a dog from hell!" Will chuckled as he pat to guts in accordance to his very casual attitude to the Lieutenant Commander, "Oh...I just wanted to show people that I'm cool with guys outside the air force, boss!"

An hour later, a CH-53L Super Stallion took off westward from the smaller air facility of KAF, the main operating base for the Pararescue Jumper wing in and around the Vicinity. The sun were already stinging hot, it was clear bright blue skies with no clouds present, but the heat weren't same to the cargo bay of the marines heavy transport helicopter, it was boiling hot than outside, it would be sensible to fly their own F-22As to Bastion, but that if it weren't critically damaged by the sabotage attempt of the Taliban at the KAF main base, sure it were foiled and there's no lives of the servicemen taken, but it already rendered three fighter aircrafts inoperable, their planes and Chihaya's F-15E, ironically happened to be the last of three Alaska based jet fighters to be pulled out from the country, one F-22A of the same base and one F-16C from Eielson had already refueled above Morocco about three hours ago according to the tower operator. Deep inside Guts thoughts were wondering how would the Taxpayers react knowing the Taliban just wrecked their Raptors.

The KAF PJ HQ, the would be only place were US servicemen still operated in the country, for now nonetheless

"Hey brah!"

An big build african-american PJ operator patted his friend, "Sweet, hey what's up?", "You heard it lately?" He asked as he took his smartphone from his pocket, "Heard what?", on the smartphone were a message from a friend in the state, and it was too hard to believe.

"You kiddin' me, Sweet!".

* * *

Oh, by the way, at least just in this story, my weapons were semi-realistic (i tried for the latter). so planes carries missiles and bombs around 50 like the typical in PS2 AC games but there were minus MSSL because there's no full fledge multi-target weapons eventhough MSSLs like AIM-9 and etc. were heatseeking.

So the MSSL will be replaced with AMSL (Advanced Air-Air Missile, the AIM-9X-2). Correction is welcomed for references.

I already posted the experimental (How they say it...Field Testing) AC crossover with the Tom Clancy's EndWar, it was initially Assault Horizon and Tom Clancy's universe crossover but...Well anyway, this particular story were the X-overs prequel, but the latter were with limited weapons carrying according to the real vehicles.

Let me know what you think about this, i would know your thoughts. :)


	2. Qalat Showdown

Camp Bastion, Helmand

March 29th, 2017, 1502 Hours

"HQ! HQ! This is Whisker Four Four! We need Support! I repeat : We need Support, Goddammit! I got a man down! I got a man down!"

"Whisker 4-4, sit tight! I have two LAVs due your east and northwest inbound to your location...(Static)"

"Shit! Shit! Warlock 2-6 here! Abort! Abort! Abort! We're totally outnumbered for god sakes, we're pulling off! Pulling off!"

The camp has two radio stations for separate operations, all were extremely busy, hectic and a full fledge stress inducing. In the near end of the day, the insurgents were coming for them ferociously than before, equipped with the better armaments and equipments although not as better as the NATO ones, but nonetheless far higher in quantity.

"Sea Goblin 6-3 Actual here, where's that support? We're having Casualties here, heavy gunfire north of our position from the objective structure, we can't move, I repeat : we cannot move!"

On the background of his calm southern accent voice were heavy bullet tracers and gunfire popping around. It was heard on another location in form of a makeshift outpost of a sizeable acre of a house used by typical wealthy person of a village situated nearby Qalat with high wall posted by other mariners of the MEU.

"6-3 Actual, 6 Actual, copy hang on, Air support inbound...wait..2 mikes, how copy?" Replied their commander also stressed, his eyes glued to maps before him, one hand hold a GPS while the other hold a marker tagging reported enemy locations, his shoulder holding a radio to his ear, hearing troops reports, while also sharing and taking reports from the others around marking locations and radio frequencies, they doing broad of things, all at once, when that finished, bunch more awaits.

"Sergeant Lookee, do we have comms with that gunship?", the company commander asked one of the radio operators around with him, "I got 'em, LT. Wait up" Replied one younger mariner.

Qalat, Zabul

"Shooter 1, come in! This is Whisker Actual requesting CAS on the previous GPS coordinate, I've patched your frequency to the nearby ground element Callsign Whisker 6-3, over?"

Mist of dust swirls around, not that heavy puff so men running here and their could still feel the intense sun heat they've customized by. These men wore turban and other traditional wearings of afghan villages, their faces varying, from far too young to fight to even oldies barely keep up with the younger. On their hands were aincent firearms dated back from the past Soviet invasion at the country, AK-47s, RPKs, G3s and the deadly PKPs. Running around trying to find their enemy, shouting deaths to whoever they pursued.

Few by few, their body thumped the soil hard, lifeless.

Cursings were throwned about, almost all of it were sent to their enemies, tiny objects were flung all around them, so fast they could hear constant cracks around their head from the object snapped beyond speed of sound in an instant.

"Copy that, Whisker Main. 6-3 Actual, this is Shooter 1, flying two gunships inbound to your Twenty, ETA no time, how copy?"

Seven mariners were immobilized, held up by trench side of the road overlooking a sand covered lawn of what seems to be a house for town mayor within the shattered wall, there were constant PKP machine gun fires to the road where the mariners hold up, the rest were dug in somewhere inside the only two stories building on southside treating a CAT Bravo and two CAT Alphas, undermanned, of the seven separated mariners, two of them busy patching up three downed men, two more overwatch outside the building with two M14 Designated Marksman Rifles.

"Copies all, we're south of Qalat, north of us were broken wall across the road, source of heavy enemy fire...need support, pinned down, we're pinned down!" Comes the reply with bullet tracers and impacts around on the background, the fireteam leader and his men armed with M16s, an IAR and a GPMG lay down behind the trench side of the road, besides them were nothing but barren sands before more small and already ruined building, the trench were not high enough to conceal completely the men strapped with plate carrier plus their jutted out assault packs, weapons constantly fired up to the huge two stories building where more savage, visceral rapid fire blazing around, the mariners were barely keep up their firebacks, the enemy suppressed them hard and they would do so until more insurgents would come by and have them have it, with the deserted town now come to live with Taliban activity, looking after the american troops based on Forward Operating Base Utah just minus one day before pulled off from Afghan alongside other US military units that would be replaced by Eropean forces, the support were urgently needed or else they'll be captured. "Sea Goblin Actual this is Shooter 1, have radar visual on your strobe. How many casualties, over?".

Two miles behind them were the Helo Ace Captain Doug Robinson in an AH-64D Longbow Apache armed with AT capable missiles and two rocket pods, trailing behind him were an AH-1Z Viper with same armament to the Army Helicopter, "Shooter 1, this is Sea Goblin 6-3, we have one CAT Bravo and two CAT Alphas separate from our position...need clearance of enemy forces south side on our position, over!", "Roger 6-3, Tornado 2-1 you take the one on the right, I'll go left", "Copy Shooter 1, we'll go northeast" the Zulu Cobra peel off from D-Ray to the adjacent area to meet the enemy, five miles behind them were two transport helicopters, one UH-1Y Venom and one HH-60G Pave Hawk, the later were property of USAF operated by Pararescue Jumper to evacuate the wounded mariners, "I have contact..." Tornado 2-1 reported, the USMC attack helo fired the rocket pods to the enemy forces onfoot crossing a barren opium field, RPG attacks became imminent although a minimal attack, the Viper easily evade the attacks by zigzag before turned back to saw a figure in white robes and black vest on top of a building off the wall hurriedly reload more rocket round, to the road where the taliban group at the field headed were another man loading rocket, the first rocketman were killed by the Vipers Gatling gun under its nose, quickly Tornado 2-1 banked right and fired some machine gun rounds to the second RPG man attempted to flee, the Taliban fighter in black arab shirt and trousers were lay down lifeless with some bullet holes on his torso, the face thump the ground cheek first revealing the dirtied baby face of boy no older than twenty two, either he were forced to fight or he raised up wrong by his neighbors, probably still have his family cared for him, too innocent even in fighting age, sure D-Ray and his new mariner friend doesn't get clear view on whose they downed today, but this is Afghan, the enemy will make you look like a war criminal everytime one taliban fighter taken out, be they older or far younger one. "This is Sea Goblin 6-3 Bravo, Area secured...uuh...What's the callsign on that Cobra?" Bravo Fireteam leader securing the wounded collection point live up the communication, "Tornado 2-1 at your service", "You got the three CATs below you, they're not gonna hold out much longer, need extract on our 20, over!" There were two allied blips on the AO, the Viper fly over the one where PJ's after, "Copy that 6-3 Bravo, circling around your 20, comms had patched to secondary units".

D-Ray were now up against an Mi-24D, the rumors were true he thought, NRF right after its fall began sell some of their combat equipments to insurgents around the world particularly around Chechen and Africa, and its true this include to Al-Qaeda which were used to support Taliban attacks against NATO and ANA troops to great effect. Doug fired some rockets in slow but precise to hit the cockpit section, in few shots the so-called flying tank were set on fire and tumble down nearly stump the mayor's house which heavily suppress the Sea Goblin, the blast from the helicopter wreckage tear some part of the building, killing most taliban fighters inside, "Shooter 1, this is 6-3, do not destroy the target building, we still need to go inside", "Alright, no prob", the gunfires were silenced, the expeditionary forces lay still with weapons aimed to the structure and its surrounding, "6-3 Bravo this is 6-3 Actual, give status, over?" The team leader asked, on the background where 6-3 Bravo sit down were several explosions and gunfires mixed with helicopter rotors noise on their east and west, "Oa...what's that...oh air support eliminate two LAVs headed to our position...uu...are the evac bird safe to approach, over?", "Sea Goblin Bravo, Bird Eater 6-1, we're deploying rescue squad to your twenty, over".

The Pave Hawk pilot came up, the Heavy duty Blackwak helicopter landed a half miles south of the AO by the cracked hardened tan soil dismount four Pararescue commandos armed with M4A1s walking towards the adjacent building, 6-3 Bravo leader saw them far there by the Scope on the DMR, "Copy, got on sight, popping blue smoke your left side structure", he goes out with a can with blue stripe with safety pin above it, pop open the pin and toss it down to the sand between smaller building, the PJ lead saw this through the Trijicon scope, rushed towards the source of the smoke.

"Shooter 1, this is Tornado 2-1, I'm prepping to evac the wounded men, how copy?" Asked the Viper pilot approaching in reverse to where the smoke popped out, "Solid copy 2-1, one guy has dispatched from the main team to help the evac, I'm covering the remaining six on assaulting the target building, Over" D-Ray replied in the midst of the asymmetrical gunfight with taliban fighters onfoot rushed to the mayors building with long untreated AK-47s, raining them down with machine gun fires, the assault team were already inside the adjacent building looking for a spot where computer and hardware is placed, used on hacking and skimming credit cards and Visas from unsuspecting victims worldwide, outside by the lawn were the Venom Huey fast roped additional three SOC (Special Operations Capable) expeditionary forces to guard the perimeter, "Additional forces deployed around the perimeter" D-Ray noted as he circle around the compound leaving the dwindling enemy forces to the ground troops.

"Alright, careful!" Shout the PJ commando leader

The lifting of wounded were done by all four Jumpers and two mariners, one were the detach from the main assault team, they strolled down the twisty stairs, the remaining three guarding the perimeter from upstairs, enemy fires to their location from multiple directions albeit far slower rate, they put some slacks to whoever attacked them, firing controlled bursts for accurate and conserve of bullets. The men were running low of ammunition, reserve ammo the had were already used not long by the time they arrived to the city as the enemy starts to surprise them for hours. Tornado 2-1 had to conserve ammo if he think he could help more longer, unleash effect only when necessary, same to Doug on the other side.

"Alright marines, the birds would not hold out much longer so..." The team leader panted, exhaustion by the dusty, windowless room he's in and dilemma, the later has give him choice to concentrate on primary and secondary intel without bonus objective taken consideration which would longer the birds loiter time that now half of their total ammunitions, or just to get the main intel from the main computer which save lots of time and this will in the end too deem the mission successful although not in satisfactory results, five mariners looked to the man in between 34, tanned white complexion of Native florida, "I'll make this call : pull out just the primary objectives from that computer" the man using thick southern accent pointed to the 90's spec computers, "If you think you can pull out the secondary ones, hurry. If I say we go we'll set the thermite and set for remote detonation, Copy?" The rest replied 'Hoah' and quickly search for acquirable infos, files in arabic containing fake papers and addresses, "Shooter 1, Sea Goblin 6-3 Actual, give us five mikes to get the intel and set up the thermites, how about that?" The team leader came up, "Roger, make it fast, they were getting way lot out here!" Replied but still calm. Although haste, the men surely worked in focus on searching for hand written documents, papers were thrown about the storage room, one folder after another in matter of seconds, half of each three iron shelves were messed up all over the place three minutes later by the time all intels from the computer were obtained, Flashdisk were plugged off from the USB tower with distinct click indicating time to plant the thermite, mix of several grenades and about four cylinder shaped explosive devices with timer tied to supporting poles of shelves and the desk, doors were slam shut and the assault team retreated to the trench side they sit by early, alongside the three more soldiers, "Demo charge set, all aircrafts clear the target building for detonation". D-Ray and the huey shifted south from the Qalat outskirts, "Shooter 1 here, go for detonation" Doug said as he rotate left 180 degrees.

His weapon officer looked right to saw several american soldiers walk off the town carried three stretchers, the Air Forces HH-60G moved to them, aircraft rotated right 90 degrees for quick entry of the wounded. Then a huge explosions blasted around, loud enough even concealed pilots in the Viper and the Apache would shocked by it, but not for them, nor for the Venom and the Blackhawk crews, comms were already alerted for immediate destruction, Doug too given second notifications to all allied units in the vicinity, they have anticipated it.

"C2 come in, this is Sea Goblin 6-3 Actual, we have wrecked the ball, wrecked the ball"

"6-3 Actual, Mappy 3-1, Roger, inbound to your twenty prepping for extracts, nice job, marines!" Replied the Huey pilot

At the same time, at the outpost. "6-3 Actual, this is 6 Actual, we're pulling off from here, right now we're wrapping our equipments to our bird to Bastion, you guys go ahead without us...make sure those three be fine! You read me?" Their commander asked in calm but booming voice trying to surpassing the bustle activities of the mariners lifting boxes and stuffs to two CH-53L Super Stallion helicopters.

"Yes, colonel! We're pulling off first with the wounded! 6-3 Actual out!"

Camp Bastion

1600 Hours

"Hey, Hey Lazlow! Don't forget to keep the ammunition's for the brits!" one of the marines around said in booming typical experienced leading man's voice, "Yes, sir!"

D-Ray walked with Jack, both has foam glass filled with Coffee Latte, with them were Major Janice Rehl in her one time only task flying a C-5D Galaxy transport plane and a british medic team, a civilian man in all desert match plain clothes and a US SPCS (Soldier Plate Carrier System), "The three will fine, but not in this game. As long as they don't exposed to all battle gores out there they'll stand a high chance of survival" the medic stated, "Alright then..." Major rehl sighed, mental exhaustion after fly many times today to Base Utah and Kandahar previously aboard a CH-47 would drop her focus and her concentration especially now her final task was to fly heavy transport aircraft carrying home heavy ground vehicles used mostly in patrolling MSR Mozart and Beethoven.

She sighed making sure she keep on her head what to do next, "I have talked to Captain Jennings at Utah, I told him I can transport his men in one flight to Dover, he agreed...uu...the MRAPs...they'll be taken to Dover, right?", "Yep, then to Camp Lejeune two weeks later" Captain Xavier Jennings come to the quartet interrupt her in assurance, "Major Janice, the 'Top' said your flight time delayed three hours...sorry", "I got to honest Captain, I relieve the delay of three hours. Really, I do!" She replied sarcastically but also serious, the mariners captain nod to the medic letting him go "I know, medics still need to prep my men before they're allowed to gone sky high...considering you just fly non-stop between here and Utah, you can take some nap. You captain Robinson..I thank you for your extended flight time there after that...motherfreak SOBs killed your friend Halim at Shah I-kot" The marine captain said, slight melancholy in his tone "I know..." Doug sighed.

His friend 'Halim' were informant for the american forces in their last tours this year, on 1132, Halim were killed by roadside IED while patrolling at a village around Konar, Doug remembered when he were downed, he and jack were led by Halim to the patrolling marine, they came across a cemetery, there laid Mother, and wife of Halim, victim of the enemy's gunpoint nonsenses, now, halim left two kids and one younger brother, and a notebook containing taliban radio frequencies in which he asked Jennings to gave it to anybody would replace the american troops here, Rehl hold his shoulder to relief, the feel extend to her, Afghan is harsh and its harshness has taken the life of his friend and his family, yet its common happen everyday live from far back then.

"Sergeant Sizemore! Sergeant Sizemore! Should we left them few of our ARs, sir?" one of another young soldier jogged to the man previously talked to whoever the Lazlow person was, the three were in desert Marine Patterns afterall, "No! I talked to the top they have brought the extras of their own, wrap all our weapons to the boxes, now!", "Yes, Staff Sergeant!" the young soldier jogged away and waved to his mariner friends, "Hey, Yurek! Wrap the weapons!".

"If I had more time to visit his grave...anyway, the notebook still with you, Cap?" Doug asked recovered from the slight sad, "Brits with French will arrived here pretty soon, first wave this midnight, followed by aussies...I'll be staying here to greet the brits, make sure the note got to their hands" the mariner captain explained, "Alright...(Sighed) I'll get my stuff to the crew cabin and nap there" Janice said as she left, "Sure major, your job is done here", Doug looked her goes to her co-pilot already with her stuff, ahead of them were the Galaxy aircraft now mounted by two APCs from rear bay doors, from the background were an Apache Longbow towed by an armored tow truck, "Your schedule to home is 1900, take your long break now", "Alright cap" Doug nodded the mariner and leave for canteen, more grub while they can before the american servicemen at this base almost entirely replaced.

But then, two peoples stand before them with their ID card flashed to the pilots. "OGA. Come with us please!"

He and Jack were confined inside the locked briefing room with two CIA field operatives, the OGA was a useless terms to hide their true ID. D has thought it would be led to another present cold war.

And they do. "Captain Robinson, this is agent Malone CIA, I am agent Eames DEA...", "Wait! Wait! DEA?" Doug interupred. "I think we should explain it right now, you don't need to know who we are!" One man whose introduced early people meet him first.

1932 Hours

One C-5 were airborne, its turned to southeast to the ocean where it will start travel the seas back to the state, "Cobweb 2-3 here, permission to climb to angles 7" Rehl asked in the cockpit now taking little glimpse of the Shah i-kot valley, "Roger 2-3, proceed to your steerpoints at angles 7, happy home, ma'am" replies the controller at the joint base.

"We have something up back in the state and might be you know some of this thing there" Eames, the near balding pale white skinny man with sharp chin handed them an envelope, labeled with red stamp read TOP SECRET. The african CIA agent, Malone, explained "Two days ago, Customs working with the DEA and the Dominican military raid a freight ship from west headed to the Gulf of Mexico didn't heed to the call of Coastguard ship patroling the area. The freight crew shot down a Jayhawk closing to the ship with a shoulder launched SAM, nobody survived, retaliating with raid is when we controlled the ship and learned that crews onboard were all FARC men...with some russian paramilitaries that has confirmed to ties with the New Russian Federation" D-Ray and his gunner startled, "The Blatnoi" the DEA agent clarified.

Intriguing D-Ray thought.

"You guys have any idea why they do that?" Jack asked. "DEA has confirmed early before this happened, the FARCs were seeking help from the rogue russians even after Markov died, russian pilots fleeing from the area but runs out of fuel in midway were ejected and recovered by the cartels in exchange they could aid them get their drugs to the US as much as possible. These lunatic ruskies were willingly comply in hopes of tearing florida down...like ripping your wives dried night gown. Sure makes you angry" said Eames, "If they really do it to my wive, yes I am. So now what's this with us here!" Doug asked. Your chopper will be transported via the Galaxy..." Eames paused looking to his watch before he continued, "Right now is midway home".

"So what we would fly with? We cannot do our job if with just wishes and faith", "You'll be conducting HALO jump via AC-130W from here at Hurlburt, your gunship will be provided once you touch the earth. Can you do a jump?", "Oh yeah I could, it just I thought we'll be dropping on an aircraft carrier" Doug said in confident, "Nope. You'll be flying an experimental gunship on this, the Blatnoi somehow managed to snuck several Hokums to the latin america particularly Venezuela and Colombia, the military forces of the government were banged hard by this thing, hopefully your new vehicle would change the game here. Its classified until you get to Hurlburt, alright?", "Okay, sir! When do we go?", "Now. If you ready" the DEA ended.

Langley, Virginia

SEAL Assembly facility

1433 Hours

A black CTS-V just arrived to the main assembly building, it were followed by another black cars, two Lincoln Navigator which too parked nearby the sedan and has eight soldiers in Desert Multicam fatigue dismounted and followed four men in black suit.

"This were DEFCON 3, gentlemen, I'm gonna take you to my friends that can explain what's...the hypes that takes you here!" One of the suit man said as they walk the dark lightless hallways with rows of doors closed, on the other end is where the only other bluish light exist, there were nothing inside, in front of the large slide door parked a single C-17R transport aircraft with its rear ramp opened, walking down through it were two more people, the two has the old US jungle camo pants paired with dark blue track jacket, wearing black hats with insignia of USS Ronald Reagan, "Now these guys waiting here for you...is just one little christmas present came from CIA, all I can say is they were taken away from their anchor, really that's all, if there anything I might say about them..." One suit man looked to the two before glanced back the soldiers, "...they're spies".

* * *

Oh by the way, correction is appreciated this or the previous chapter, Thank you!


	3. Retaliation Part 2 More Bogeys

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let's bring in the noise!" Said the big build african captain of the aircraft carrier as he stand up, "God speed!" He finished the briefing with six naval aviators inside.

"Raise!" One calm but booming voice erupted, the pilots all stand up and left the briefing cabin. All of them, were in complete flight gears and their own helmet attached with the mask.

"So after we finished this, we gonna land back at the boat and swap the remaining weapons with fuel tanks and goes straight to the Oceana...how do you think about it, lady?" Asked the short big mid-southies man with short standard air slightly longer to the japanese aviator, his WSO (Weapon System Officer), "Owee, i have wallops more of flight time on my ass then!" she smiled. the six navy fliers walked through the vast but memorized labyrinth of the nuclear powered aircraft carrier, climbing several staircases until the get to the opened door hatch that led them out through the bridge directly to the flight deck.

Gulf of Oman

March 25th 2017, 12.57 Hours

USS George Washington Battlegroup were enroute eastward, she were escorted by the new Iowa Class battleship USS Oklahoma, three Ticonderoga Class and four Alreigh Burke Class ships.

Onboard the flight deck were crews and pilots for the upcoming sortie.

"Alright sailors, up and go now! We have three Rhinos for the last showdown, let's prep 'em up in five minutes, repeat : five mikes!"

Two CFT equipped Block 3 EA-18Gs were creeping steadily to Catapult 3 and 4 from the two starboard elevators, one Block 3 F/A-18F without CFT were already on Cat 3, the tail were black with yellow lining of attack dog logo with yellow NA tailcode. The three planes has NA Tailcode, fully armed, the growlers has one Targeting pod on the intake with Jamming pods, AGM-88F ground missiles and double racked AIM-120D XMAAs fill the wing, each has a Machine Gun Pod attached under the belly for possible worst case scenarios. As for the Super Hornet, it does has two LAGMs, additionally it has six configuration of XMAAs (XMA6) on the mid section wig station with double racks and intake pylons paired with AIM-9X-2 Sidewinders on the wingtips and the outer wings, the underbelly has the same Targeting Pod.

"Alright, Cat 3 is clear for go, god speed" the controller notified, "Ahoy, skipper. Going sky high!" Replied the Super Hornets FO (Flight Officer).

He and his WSO salute the flight deck crews before their hands held to panels inside, the exhaust spit out Afterburner and in no time the craft catapulted forward to the open sea, floating for some seconds and then tilted and flying up.

"Cougar 3-6, saddle up, you got first. 2-3, you follow shortly"

"Alright, sir! Starting check ups"

Helmand, Afghanistan

Camp Bastion

13.24 Hours

Jose leaned back to the colonel and fist his chest twice and smirked, Will fist forward to it, Chihaya just nod to him and smile a bit. The two keep walking to the hangar second after the first one, there sit an F-15E Strike Eagle, fighter bomber based on what Jose flown now, its hatch were hung open upward with some technicians working on the plane, it has the usual but uninteded Burt No. 000108 and WA tailcode decorated the tail fins, the Mud Hen were experimental. It was as it attached with two Enclosed Weapon Pods fully loaded with the newest AIM-9X-3 QAAM, the latest version of the X Sidewinder series with technologies based on the european MBDA AIM-132 ASRAAM, it were field tested air to air missile able to keep chasing its prey on its own, able to take up anything at their six o'clock even without the guidance of the JHMCS, but it wasn't as advanced as the X-4, dubbed by DARPA as the ODMM or Omni-directional multiple launched missile, true to its name, latter could track and attack multiple targets at a right timing in a single press of missile launch button. Filling all the four slots used to be canted with the typical Sidewinders were AGM-65F Mavericks, full fledge of CBU-100 Self-Forging Fragmentation Bombs attached to pylons below the CFT, both the usual navigation and the Sniper ATP (Adv. Targeting Pod) were firmly hung under each air intakes, Bishop and Chihaya inspect anything of the flying beast he were provided with and its weaponries, two ladders were already provided to have them mount the aircraft. "A-OK, son?" One of the technician shout in thick southern to Will as he walk closer to him, the technician himself called Will 'son' for obvious fact he were already 52 with whiting hairs and its fighters build retained even when aging, he's in Multi-cam trousers and OD service tee, "Mr. Marek? Yes sir, I like it", "Oh god, Will, drop the damn hell of that 'Sir', son! Hahaa..." Marek come to him and pat thrice Wills shoulder of excitement seeing his young idol about to ply the skies of Afghan one last time, "When you gonna let me fly your P-38 again, sir?" Bishop smiled, then a slight disappointment just suddenly comes up his face, but without no reason, "I dunno, son. You see, I've watch the news lately, the american diplomatic with the european just didn't well, I suspect it getting awful and shit, my guts saying you and that pendeja wingman of yours will be busy with that" the actually Panamanian War veteran said, "What's the fire, sir?", "I dunno. You see, we and the EU have collaborated in creating nuclear self-defense system, right?", "I heard its story", "Yeah basically...well It didn't happened now, but just yet. Sooner we realize the EUs power when they unite will equal with us and...you get the pict...", "That's the long term, sir. The short one?" Bishop had to cut his last word, Marek understand that even the young gun like William too has some damn bad time experiences, Marek held his shoulder so his ear get closer, "The oil stock is dropping low, son. You know that we have a sad news of nuclear attack at saudi arabia last year, one that catalyst to the Missile Shield System project, months after you saved DC, this shit shifted the vast oil production to russia, well...a big hit for us", "Okay, quarrel for oil between our government and europe...", Marek nodded, "You see, even hear I feel slight tension between the euros here...well, not the brits, though", "Yeah!"

That's all he could reply, he couldn't help but agree.

Nevermind he thought, "Well...you gonna go home today, Marek?" Will switch the topic. "Today, son. I left my own son to home later, he's Staff Sergeant right now, let him know how pain in the as to babysit teenagers here, slap out their shit face and sorry in the morning", the ace chuckled, "You better go, son! Enjoy your last tour here while its last" Marek then leave outside, "Heheh...Yes, sir!"

"Yes, Sister Azusa!" Will looked behind, one more woman, a technician alongside Marek, "Azusa, its gonna be nothing, sis..." Chihaya threw the footbal to the female technician, "Nothing!" The last word before she mount up after the Colonel.

Speaker of the hangar were blared with 'Faster' by Jimmy Eat World as the engine from F-15 based strike fighter went alive, the backdoor of the hangar were opened already making sure the jet wash didn't fly off things in intense heat.

"Warwolf 2, proceed to Runway Zero One, taxi via Charlie 3 to Papa and Echo course, confirm sir!"

"Roger, tower, Runway 01 through C3 to P and E" Jose repeated the direction given by the british tower operator, his plane exited the ramp and steer right at the four way intersection according to the directed course.

Some moments later, the Strike Eagle taxi itself out of the hangar, "Warwolf 1, same to you, sir. Runway 01, exit ramp via Charlie 3 then straight through Papa and Echo taxiway, confirm sir!"

"Warwolf 1, roger that!" Will replied simply. His plane followed Guts far behind whose passed Delta and then Echo ramp exit way, followed by his flight leader. Soon enough, Jose were already entered the Runway and set for take-off, his flight leader too entered the airstrip and standing by left behind, "This is Warwolf 2 with Warwolf 1, on R01, request for let it go!", "Warwolf flight, you all clear to soar up the skies...weather all normal, low windspeed headed northward, no gusts...all A-OK" the operator quickly replied.

Jose's F-15C live up the Afterburner and accelerated forward with Bishop, they're airborne when they were a quarter mile passed the Charlie/Sierra Runway Entry, the landing gears were folded in as they reach 500 feet, immediately and gently the two Eagles turned left northwest and keep the pitch up.

"Control, Warwolf flight were up and away!" Will notified, "Roger 1, be advised mission control updated, switch to Fire Control callsign Close Out", with that he and Guts fiddle their own channel with a tilt of an analog controller.

"Warwolf flight to Close Out, how you copy?" Will said the first.

"Good copies Warwolf flight, gotcha on our scanner, proceed to the original objective packet by your preset waypoint, we have other strike packages inbound to the region from east due your north and southwest, god speed!"

Shindan, Herat

Three Block III Rhinos soared up already on Angles 23 (23.000 feet).

"Omega 1, this is Cougar 2-3, ready with the simultaneous strike, do you read?" Commed the lead Growler, its flying alongside in front of the Super Hornet.

On Angles 17 above the border of Bamian and Sar-I Ful province were three aircrafts took off from Bagram Airfield, two F-16Fs of norwegian air force each armed with HARMs, X-2 IR Air Missiles on the wingtips, Maverick XAGMs and two Semi-Active Missile AIM-7E Sparrow led by a Typhoon armed with Air-Air missiles only of US X-3 based ASRAAM and the Meteors, assigned to conduct air superiority for the ground attack teams, "Loud and Clear Cougar 2-3, we can start the fest opening" replied the female pilot with the distinct scottish accent, by the canopy were written LT1 M. KIKUCHI, below it were written 'KIKUCHAN' as well serial number on the rear part of the fuselage ZJ765. The trailing CFT Foxtrot Falcons accelerated from her, "Grendel 5-2, Magnum away!", "Grendel 7-4, sending Magnum!", two HARMs were launched to the vast desert plain bordering Badghis province with Gaur, somewhere within Herat, the three Rhinos too each launched their High Speed Anti Radiation Missile directed to NRF SAM Sites placed little bit closer to the city Herat.

Overwatching the target locations within Herat were X-47 drone, its eyes were latched to the SAM Launchers, sits helpless with the jamming effect from the growlers, and it were smashed about ten seconds later by the anti radiation missiles, two more remaining, "Cougar 3-6, Heartbreak 1, take right one, Magnum in 3...2...1...", another salvo of HARMs were launched simultaneously.

On the other places were two norwegian MJK operators laid between dead bushes amidst the dead vegetation, one has the Sako TRG-42 Sniper rifle and the other were rangefinder, both were put behind the makeshift cover of their assault packs and trained around the ridges forty seven or so clicks, two black smokes spewed upward followed by white trails rushed far from their right towards the ridges, explosions followed emitting orange flames producing black smokes sky high, "This is Close Out to Fireteam Perseus, you are to pull off, your job is done!" Their controller calling somewhere around, "Solid Copy, mission complete!", replied the spotter. The two crawl with the equipments and their packs steadily five meters backward before they rise up and jog away to the sandy desert plain, ahead were small hills with three multiclam dressed men of MSOR all armed with SCAR-L awaited them, seven meters beyond them were the Stryker LAV as the mean of transportation.

"Warwolf 1, this is Heartbreak 1, we've secured the airspace on both sides of yours, you can begin the ground strike. Warwolf 2, you got my back, confirm?" Called the F/A-18F flight officer as he bank left upward and fired up the Afterburner. Tinted on the edge of the aircrafts Canopy LT J. BARTLETT, for the backseat has LTJG R. 'CANNON GAL' AKIZUKI.

"Warwolf 1 copies, we're beginning air strike on the vicinity, Warwolf 2 has detached the formation inbound to your 20" William replied, Jose's plane were tilted thirty degrees leftside and fired the AB to meet the Navy planes. His radar shows about seventeen miles before his attack range.

The Mud Hen's WSO pressed few buttons before her hand slide down the black visor of her helmet to her eyes which then it lite up circular measurements and crosshairs, including showing that the Cluster bombs were readied, plenty of it. One of four small monitors by her cockpit remain pitch black blank with numbers zero by edges of the vision and NO TARGET by the middle of the screen, she glanced to the other screen boxes, particularly to the navigation radar, "Warwolf 1, this is Close Out, you're cleared hot, switch to your ground ordnance, how you receive?", "Close Out, Warwolf 1 Wilco, Master Arm on, Air Bombs ready for drop". His plane tilted downward to leftside before he gently pull the flight stick and descend all the way from Angles 7 to 4, in way, it were tilted back upside and steered right towards the Blatnoi. "TOT, One Mike Twenty Plus" Chihaya noted her Flight officer. The F-15E dashed the hot and hummid sky, it has Afterburner protruded out but it weren't on max throttle. "Warwolf 1, Cougar 3-2, your area is wrapped up, clear of SAMs", "Acknowledge, prepping for attack run". He approach the foot of the hill ahead, he know he safe within the SAMs effective range as all were blinded, however, he couldn't help but feel there's something up would follow, if it for him were just drop the bombs and just go home without having his ass glared by either radar active or heatseeking missiles, even with combined detachments of air superiority aircrafts and electronic attackers ply around him for his sake, it were still way too easy to pass, what if Markov is still alive and really takes his live? Or what if there another vendetta as equal if not as...freightening as the Sharkie?.

Regardless, "Five close up blips, sir! TOT thirty seconds" Chihaya noted again, five section on her scanner with cluster of dots closing on each one, her hand pressed some buttons on the dashboard which then pops a read by bishops looking glass SFFS CCIP, including a diamond crosshair indicating where the bombs would land and spread the destruction, the blank screen Chihaya seen were now live real time feed from the Targeting System Pod overlooking the drop point of the self-forging ordnance. The plane were accelerated fast, at this rate and combined with currently low adrenaline coursed through his body, the thirty seconds journey were a bit faster, maybe like it were twenty three before she ask him to slow down a bit which he comply seeing there were five highlighted objects scattered from each other, he thought he could get like two chocolate bars in one swoop, a bit like what he do at Derbent and Belyi AB, then its fix. The diamond shaped drop indicator were creeped down, giving her space to timing pressed the trigger, "Four seconds Pickles two first targets" Will noted, it was a no time to have the target before one above the hill alligned perfectly, "Ten-Four, Pickle!" She repeated in calm voice, the plane shuddered and tilted faintly rightside as the first bomb freefalling to the foot of the hill, "Four seconds impact", "Get ready for the other!" Will replied, he began climb up slightly steeper than the surface, the SAM was dead center in the diamond when Chihaya dropped another cluster bomb, the SJ aircraft passed the target, followed by an audible thumping bang from behind, when she saw it, the second target were engulfed in widespread hellfires, when their plane were turning rightside, she can see the first one were already spewing small flames around it and exhaled black smokes sky high, "Warwolf 1, this is Close Out, we have ground assets callsign Lynx 1 nearby for BDA, stand by on your AOR after the destruction of your primary assets. How you read?", "Warwolf".

Far to the Turkmenistan Border

"Damn!" Guts cursed.

In front of him were black MiG-29K with deffinite red star markings, it fired flares decoy in hopes of a Sidewinder missile attracted to it instead.

However, there's no any heatseeking air missile dashed to him, Jose just cursed as he nearly launched his first ever AIM-9X to his 3rd prey. The russian carrier based frontline fighter just suddenly tilt around loop down leftward 180 degrees and shoot another flares while so, but the F-15C managed to keep behind it, taking the fact that he just passed the glitters protruded from his target, he fired his missile, the IR weapon took off from the left inner pylon and streak the skies in blitz until it dump itself into the right nozzles guided by his helmet, the rightside of the plane were mostly swollen wholly by the fire leaving some chunks of parts flown all over the place, the remain were glide down idly for a couple of seconds before the crack made up between the two seats, tumbling the two larger chunks as well the unfortunate occupants, seeing this made him speechless and decided to just pay attention on what he were doing now.

"Warwolf 2, Break left! Break left!" Warned a woman.

Then sudden cracks of too tiny and fast to see objects streaked past the supersonic barrier nearby shudder the canopy clear enough to let him know he were nearly get pimped by bullets, it comes from the other Sea Fulcrum just before him, facing right to him, its intention were the two seater Super Hornet between him about to pass him head on as well, "Whoa!". He were already tilting his plane 90 degrees left side and about to maneuver hard with a full pull of his flight stick, and that means he and that russian plane would crash to the navy aviators simultaneously, but before he could react, the Rhino were passed him already, their canopy glass were dead near miss by mere inches, inducing wallop of adrenaline which gives him hallucination far greater than drugs or ecstacies, times were far slower than he experienced before, enough to see the same helmet of the flight officer like he and Will wore right now as well the modern ones of the Weapons System Officer also used by Chihaya looked to him, motioned right before his eyes, he can even see the instrument drawn on their visor before the plain cloud gray slide next before seeing the mountain range sit before the former soviet nationwhile also hearing the deafening roar of the jetwash. When he glanced the looking glass, there the one pursuing his compatriot maneuvered to pass through the underbelly of his plane hopefully to avoid crashed to him, however, it were close enought to give a punch before it did passed him, his thought nothing, he visioned none, his finger calmly quick pressed the trigger button, the partucular one which spit out high velocity 25mm bullets from the right wingroot behind the intake right through the left engine compartment, some shots were missed but numbers of hit he gives were already brought the russian aircraft down hopelessly but to dump the pilots out to the NATO turf. But he would never know this. Not until he tilt his Eagle 180 degrees another leftside to have a clearer view on what he just done, his fifth one, the thick black fume from one of the exhaust all the way to the earth, couldn't really get which one as it barrel rolled endlessly, nonetheless until it dunked the boiling hot hardened soil below, he assume that either the retreating canadian army restrain the surviving Blatnoi workers, or maybe commit suicide, possibly with methods that possibly taken others lives too.

He were heavily breathed before announced "Splash five", the adrenaline coursed on him were worn off, times goes on normally like before.

The F-15C circled around confirming the kill, while so too witnessing there's no chute floating around, "Shit! They didn't bailing out?" He asked on open comms, "They might never intended to be taken alive anyway!". He leveled his plane, seeing the allied navy fighter jet ahead about to pass head on again, he decided it "Heartbreak 1, Warwolf 2 forming to your portside", the Air Force plane steered left upward to Angles 6 and flying together with the navy, "Solid copy" replied plainly the flying sailor. "This is Warwolf 1, just one more to settle with" his squadron leader spoken by his ear. "Roger Warwolf 1. Warwolf 2, Heartbreak 1, we read additional bogeys inbound, Vector 2-8-0 Angles 3, you are clear to engage". By their radar, the blips were due their two o'clock, "Roger that, Close Out. Warwolf 2, turn left...now", they turn down their planes leftside almost simultaneously with Jose late it mere seconds, the AFs air superiority plane delicately maneuver below the jetwash of the fleet aircraft and gracefully shifting its position back to the rear left side. Bits of shrapnel were fallen like rain, it set of fires upon impacting the clearing between the smaller hills.

"Warwolf 1 to Close Out, all primary assets were destroyed!"

The Strike Eagle thrust little more and climb up, "How's the look down there, LT?" He asked his WSO whose slid up her Visor, "Confirmed, that thing will never be repaired forever" she commented looking back between the tail fins. Satisfied, he pull the flight stick until he see the horizon and roll back again normally. "Warwolf 1, this is Lynx 1, we have spotted three clearings with Ka-50 Hokum attack helicopter, its prepped for airborne, take 'em out before they do!", three new blips popped on their scanner, around them and below. "Goddamn!" She remarked hearing the ID of the helicopter, she slid back down her visor and move about her own control stick having the ATPs camera already switched to FLIR by her multifunction screen searching for the update, "You guys have eyes on its armament?" She asked, "Rocket pods and Archers, careful" the ground man replied, "Shit!" Will muttered.

He tilt down and dive to earth, his own multifunction screen were set to see what Chihaya saw now, "Sir, I got 'em...they hid those on damn lush area..what they do? Chop off the tree barks as they jump up?" She commented, "Well I don't wanna know or even care. Weapons hot, let's see if we can drop it all at one stump of stone" He replied, "Roger,sir, target marked". Three IFF boxes popped already before him, the air brakes were applied when he reach Angles 15 which he didn't pay attention, he were just too confident with what he were doing now, "Warwolf 1, Cougar 2-3, be advised, targets were jammer proofed, you have to take them out at once quickly" warned the Growler somewhere, "Acknowledge 2-3, any possible pop up AAs?", the Electronic Warfare Officer sit behind the Growlers pilot scanned his radar and has confirmed it, "That's 10-10, they're all yours".

Chihayas finger were ready on the trigger, waiting for sufficient altitude, it was like twelve seconds slow fifty three to seventy two degrees steep drop while glancing to the CCIP crosshair aligned to one of the IFF box as well to the altitude meter indicates Angles 9, "Bombs away!", she pressing the trigger button sending the CBU-100 on their last afghan mission to the first next gen russian attack helo sitting like a duck, Will yawed the plane so it aligned the destruction to the second helo, "Here's our seventh one, TOT ten seconds!" She noted as she dropped another one, the control surfaces immediately motioned again, "The last one!" He noted, "Roger..." She drop one more bombs, "ETA eight seconds Pickle hit!" She noted, Will maneuvered the plane as he reach Angles 6 to level the aircraft before circling around the objectives, one more fire pool around the foot of the hill, followed by one higher to the midway then the other one between the previous, enormous bangs followed some seconds later, "Lynx 1 to Warwolf 1, that's a dead center, say again : dead center. Awesome, sir!".

Two american soldier in flat desert zip up suit claded with desert match A-TAC vest laid the soil behind the large boulder of rock, on their hand were desert spray painted OD M40A5 and a rangefinder overwatching the destruction. "This is Lynx 1 Charlie, total destruction...no collateral", their earphone noised, having them to unpack their equipment's in matters of seconds before they get off their place to the other company. Above them were a speck flying southeast, its the sole F-15E that gave them the show.

"Guts, what were you doing there?"

"Warwolf 2 engaging...Pendeja!"

Guts barrel rolled his plane upward, higher him up 70 feet of his current Angles 7, his chaser overshot him, a desert camouflaged MiG-27A has its wing fully stretched, it tilted and turned left, Jose has his helmet visor glued to the variable swept wing russian fighter, his cockpit emitting tone, his visor has bright red box placed on his prey which he pressed the button on his flight stick, "Fox Two!" Another IR Missile arched tightly towards its victim, dashing right into the Flogger that were too late maneuver away from it, the tail section were lost, leaving the rolling central fuselage to the nose intact and useless.

"Firing Fox Two!" Female voice cut the silence accompanying the engine hum of the hispanic mans plane.

The missile were suddenly turned hard down, an Su-22 dumped flares as it barrel rolled, its wing were halfly swept back, "Oh, gimme a break! This is the freaking second time!" She growled, "Chill down, Cannon girl! Let me get to the gun range then" Bartlett speed up his plane following his prey. "Heartbreak 1, Heartbreak 1, Tally four blokes speed up directly to your position, heads the bloody up!".

Kikuchi, with a flame spewing spiraling down plane behind her, rushed southwest to where Jose and Bartlett at.

"Close Out to all callsigns, heavy influx of bogeys inbound to AOR 1, 2 and 3 from 280, support if available!"

From that direction were four dark blue camo Su-33D Flankers armed with four Archers and six Adders, far behind them were additional four gray Fishbeds, it has unusual wing design from the russian one with all six wing hardpoints canted with R-60 Aphids and R-74 Archers.

"Counting four more blips, flight of J-7 Fishbeds with heatseeking missiles! Their engagement range were upped, heads..." The air controller notification were cut by someone.

"This is Halo 3-8, I got spiked! I got spiked!" Notified a female pilot flying an A-10A, her plane were idle on low altitude away from objective area, she were looking to her radar to work on where and who locked her but she can't, "3-8, pull off, they were to your six, to your six!"

"Halo 3-3, Grendel 5-2, 7-4 and I are inbound to your location, hang on!"

The two CFT Falcons firing AB and turned back leftway. "Grendel 5-2, its Cougar 3-6, one EA-18 inbound from 200, I think I could provide some back up from here, stand by". Their radar detect separately eight blips, some were soon vanished off the radar grid to someplace with the other headed straight to another nearby four dots, two of it were certainly helplessly sitting ducks. The Electronic Officer taps the screen before his hand ready by the stick, "Target locked. Let's heat 'em up!"

Her A-10 were still blared with the non-stop frightening tone of her plane being painted. But then she sighed a relief breath as it stop crying, "Grendel flight, 3-6, better hurry engaging those Fishbeds! I got one blip coming to me, I'm afraid its the Flanker!", "Copy!" Replied one of the norway pilot. Their targets dispersed from each other as they closer to the NATO units, "This is Grendel 5-2, switch to SAAM, engaging from the distance, I got the left most", his backseat crew pressed two tuts and a switch by the stick as he glance to the instrument on his visor, in norwegian he said, "We are ten seconds before lock on!", the F-16s blitz the skies breaking the sound barrier, "Eight seconds!" The WSO notified, its keep blazing through the hot humid hair until the third note, "Five seconds!", then they turn off their Afterburner, reducing throttle to maximum non AB power, it was quick like slingshot, "Two seconds and closing fast!", his hand were ready by the trigger, an it was a lot sooner than expected when the alarm blared when the IFF box lite red, "Fox One!" The two Falcons shoot their Sparrows, their Air brakes were applied fully, "Twelve seconds!".

"Bastard!"

One Sea Flanker got burst onto inferno in midair, an F-15C passed it down the earth, followed by another Flanker and another F-15. "Hang in there, guts!" Bishop keep tailing his prey following Jose completing his loop, then another alarm noise around the cockpit, "Whoa! Bogey on our six! Right on our tail! Right on our tail!" Chihaya warned, the Colonel still glued to the one behind his wingman breaking right in sudden, "Stay with him!" He commanded. She glanced to the intended target, it moved here and there after Jose despite someone else behind him, "I got a lock tone!" She said when the IFF box she saw goes red, the EWP opened revealing their only Air to Air missiles, but another alarm occurred before she about to press the trigger, "Hah! Hold on! Dropping flares!" Her fingers fiddles on the stick in hurry and hold short a switch, several bright glints shoot out from the rear of the Mud Hen, one of it were smashed by an air launched ordnance from behind them.

"Stay with him!" Will keep the same command. She repeat from the scratch what she just about to do, when the lock tone achieved, she pressed the button without noting or said a thing, "Fox Two!" Will said instead when one missile took off from the coffin like object and sprinted away. That's when he pulled hard the air brake and barrel rolled in a fashion that his plane pulled up several feet higher, the lock and alarm tone were disappeared, only a roar of jet engines just passed them when they leveling on, its the only plane seen aside the one his wingman took it higher as he break right, "Whoa!..." She panted by the sudden move, the lock tone were achieved, "Now!" Will said, sending another of their field tested missile to the last Su-33 that suddenly tilted upward its nose and float idle in the sky, the missile overshoot it before it leveling again, "Goddammit!" Chihaya cursed, "Again! He were behind us again!". Relentlessly, now he were tailed again by the same flier just chased him, but she noticed a white tiny trails from the sky high, and it disappeared when Bishop tilted his plane rightside in light turn, alarm were blared, his plane were painted, "Damn!" He muttered, but it was a short one, a short quieteness followed by a thump behind them, "Splash two! Its worked!" She said.

"Coming to your rightside, Guts". The F-15E emerged in front of the single seater F-15C.

"Warwolf 1, this is Heartbreak 1, coming up to your six" four planes formed to the Eagles, three Rhinos, two were made for ELINT (Electronic Intel) and a swing-role delta fighters. "Close Out, this is Warwolf 1, looking for action", "We got multiple pop up bandits all over the norther strike packages. Warwolf 1, your team is the only group close enough to make the intercept!"

* * *

Your thoughts were welcomed. :)


	4. Retaliation Part 3 FUBAR

I'ts been considerable times this chapter isn't coming up to new one, only fixes in here and there.

Thank you for Andrei Rian for following this story, Thank you Andrei Rian and Epic Zealot Productions 2.0 for hitting the Fav mark on this story, i'll working on the next one.

Still far away from over but it's midway, hope to enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Bagram Airfield

"Go! Go! Go!"

Six pilots in complete gears rushed to the parked and prepped F-16s. One by one, the light frontline aircrafts were mounted and live up its engine, "Viper 2-5, you're the front most, proceed to the adjacent airstrip and begin take-off", "Roger that!"

One by one they left the ramp and taxied to the nearest runway access. The Navy AWACS crews busy relaying mission situations to both Bagram, Kandahar and Bastion airbase as well their carrier, "Relay to nearest fighter to the strip, clear for immediate TO and engage, clear quick TO and engage!" Said one of the AWACS crew to the controller at Bagram.

"Number 2, runs through those TO procedures, ASAP. Target : Su-27 on Kill Box Echo One, cover package callsign Halo Three Three and Three Eight, clear to engage on scene!", In the tower, activities were frantic to coordinate the Alert 5 that would sent to the battlezone.

March 25th 2017, 13.17 Hours

It were on Angles 2.

"Close Out, come in! This is Halo 3-8! We got pop up hostiles on the air! Repeat : multiple pop up bogeys..."

Her word were cut when she noticed her radar warning alarm were silent, she looked to her radar to see the smaller dot coming for another larger one.

Her flight leaders A-10A were suddenly comes behind her and diverting the missile initially intended to her, "Shit! 3-3, Break right! Break rightt!" She shouted but its too late. The missile smashed the tail of the ground attack aircraft ignoring the countermeasures sputtered out for it, the plane were helplessly pitching up its nose trying to evade another attack, two more air launched missiles struck its tail head on, barrage of missiles brought down an A-10A, two engines suppossedly attached above were disappeared, the plane idle down with its occupant punched out, two Chengdu Fishbeds passed it head on with flares raining down behind it.

"Oh dear Lord! We just lost Halo 3-3!" Said a woman.

An F-16 chassed one J-7 that brought down the american attacker, "7-4 Fox Two!" Another AMSL were derailed from its resting place and rushed forward, its prey split off in sudden tight turn, it follows one going left and in no time it stumble into the exhaust and smashed to the heart of the engine, "Splash One!" The WSO claimed. But then his plane shuddered violently with earpearcing crackles behind them, the hum of their engine getting weaker and alarm tone were concluding it, "This is Grendel 7-4, We've been hit, can't maintain altitude! Eject! Eject! Eject!", ending the report were also a static not from the radio, but from the ejection seats that threw them out moments before the plane exploded, the two were floating down unharmed from it, why this happened is because a Flanker in light blue camo just goes in suddenly from nowhere, the wingtip on each wings has a tube provide ECM coverage, it was as there an air missile just idly passed it head on, the R-74 Archer it launched however, just effortlessly brought down their wingleaders plane ahead, eventhough with that many flares launched, smashed the rear undersection when its about to climb up, swollen all tail sections to is main flap stabs. Nonetheless, the crews were bailed out from the hopeless plane.

"Alert 5 is inbound, I repeat : Alert 5 airborne. TOT five mikes from east Mach 2 Angles 3!"

"All aircraft, you are clear to engage!"

The four planes maneuvered away from the F-15E, Chihaya slide down her visor and reactivate Master Arm. "Bandits! Bandits! Twelve o'clock, pops out from below!" She noted, "Heartbreak 1, take your jammers and Warwolf 2, support Halo 3-8. Omega 1, stay with me", "Aye-Aye, Warwolf 1! God speed!" Bartlett accelerated northeast with the other two formed behind him.

"Tally four MiG-35s, head on!" Kikuchi notified. The Mud Hen has its EWPs opened, "Here we go". Will accelerate with Afterburner and climbed up rightward, his plane tilted leftward to where the enemies came from, "Three seconds!" His WSO said, she glance to the four group ahead one box turned red with the lock tone, "Fox Two away!" She notified as she pressed the trigger, an orange light shone their cockpit for a split second, the source were the bright flame comes from the ordnance she shoot. The enemy group breaks apart from each other, one were unluckily get wrecked by another score from the Mud Hen, "He's down!" Will exclaimed. Another one of them going after him, passed through his own jetwash surged the canopy, "He's our six! He's our six!" She looked behind frantically to the plane now pitched to her, slight panic washed her for a second, when her vehicle maneuvered towards their next opponent, it was about to done its nose to her while hers still on the beginning, but her flight officer seems didn't heed about it, "Bandits on our twelve! I'll figure out our six later", just as it said, the plane leveled still little tilted rightsidr, lock tone were acquired as she looked ahead, a fulcrum right on gun range, "Ready guns, sir!" She said as her fingees fumbles the weapons switch, "Fire!" He commanded which when she comply, all spray of bullets shattered the engine of the russian frontline fighter through one exhaust hole and the spine of the plane housing electronic components when it tilted left but too late to avoid it. Now its just a useless war machine hopelessly dive down the earth.

"One still on our..." She were cut when the RWR whines again, "Hang on, I'll handle this!", he confided. He looked to the altimeter first, Angles 2, alright he thought, "Sir! Range one mile and closing rapidly!" Chihaya warned seeing directly behind, missile alert tone were crying again at the same time she saw a white speck from under the one of its two wings, "Drop the flares!" Bishop said, flurries of whitish orange orbs spit out the Mud Hen's tail as it barrel rolled once randomly and the front seater pulled back the flight stick so the goes down to Immelman, ending the flurries of flares when the maneuver were completed, he were down to 1.604 feet, "Above us!" Chihay noted, the MiG were still behind him, this time it was inches close. Will tap the airbrake and climb up a bit before rolling again slightly throwing the tail upward when halfway finishing its roll, at that moment the MiG that chased him just passed him, he could see the russian pilot with his headger looked to him, the classic helmet with the slid down black visor lite up the yellow circular instrument with a small box inside that then vanish, "God Freak!" She gasped with another high G but more to how close she were to see the flying russian pilot this close and personal, looking to her as well too, she wonder what he were thought, before she knew it, she were already leveled, the MiG were on optimal sidewinder range, it all toned clear. She reopen the EWPs beforeshe said "Fox two away!" She pressed the button, missile were dropped off the pod before its exhaust burst the fire and takes the DARPA Block 3 QAAM to the dodging Super Fulcrum, it barrel rolled when it release many flares, the AIM-9X-3 diverted to one of the orbs but missed and passed its target before sharply climbing up, "What the?" Jose surprised seeing it looped once, white trail streaked the fat tail spine housing electronic components of the frontline multirole fighter, left the front half of it tumbling uncontrolled, "Nice and pretty, LT!" Will smirked beneath his mask, so do Guts, "Beautiful!" he remarked.

To his right were a small motioning speck, small but clearly a triangular shape of the RAF delta fighter, "Warwolf 1 to Omega 1, how you doin' around there?" He asked as he banked right coming to the brits, but before she could answer, another female person comes up their radio, "Warwolf 1, Omega 1, this is Dragon 4, coming up from bellow. Our radio just awry by the air attack, we're still fully combat capable!"

Between the two on Angles 1 were two AV-8B Harriers climbing up, its armament were simply same X-3 Sidewinders and Mavericks like Will has, the flight lead has Burt no. on the nose 765.

"Heartbreak 1, this is Warwolf 1, state your situation"

Statics was the reply, in the midst of it were struggling pilots.

"Warwolf 1, Warwolf1, This is Viper 2-2, we lost 2-5, 3-3 and 6-5" came a frantic report amidst the statics

"We're in intense engagement!"

Bartletts F/A-18 giving a chase to the lone Su-27 with full mix on the wing of R-74M Archers and R-77-1 Adders that also hung under each intakes (XMA6). It were flown very feral Bartlett thought, it were turned tightly here and there, occasionally firing three Archers simultaneously to three incoming F-16Cs.

The Flanker made a sudden tight left U-turn, "Ow Shit!" Akizuki gasped, the maneuver were way too much for her Rhino. "Viper 2-2 and 3-9, engaging", Passing head on were two of the remaining three Vipers armed with similar Air-Air Missiles combination, the Super Hornet followed, "This is 2-2- Locked on...Fox Two!" the leading F-16 fired one Sidewinder to its target but missed when its spit our flares as it fired Afterburner and climbed hard, the Afterburner were already off as it commencing a very tight loop, immediately it attained lock tone to the pursuing light fighters, "Oh my god! 3-9, Break Right!", the two splitting up, mere of a second after their target fire two Archers, the missile idled forward for a second before parting away from each other, "Oh No!" The Rhino's WSO yelled, all two missiles blasted to the exhaust of both planes, two occupants were punched out seconds before their vehicle swollen in flame and spit our small chunks of parts. The six Alert 5 planes were now reduced to just one, "Viper 4! Pull off! Pull off!" Akizuki shouted, ahead of her and her target were the last F-16 finished its immelman head on for attack, the X-2 Sidewinder launched forward idly to just hot air past the cat and mouse, the later dropped one Amraamski, the rear fins that resembles grater were folded out and send the active-radar weapon to slam right to the nose of the last F-16, none anymore but a Rhino and an Eagle supposedly to be its direct competitor.

The Flanker weren't done yet, it tilted ninety degrees upward its nose and let the plane idled for some moment until the tailing Super Hornet overshot it, the plane were leveled and were in its optimal R-74 range, "Oh! Hell no!" Cannon Gal gasped, radar and missile alarm were sounded at the same time, she fired desperate flurries flares, her plane pulled up beginning the loop, the russian missile missed its prey, "Fox Fire two! Fox Fire Two!", an F-15C fired two Sidewinders to its russian counterpart firing flares in amount far less than its rivals, two missiles were deflected from the aircraft seeking but missed the orbs, "Bastard!" Jose cursed, the Rhino finishing its loop and formed to Jose's starboard rear, but seconds later, alarms whined again, this time were just missile warning, "Dammit! Above us!" Her flight officer surprised, the same missile he thought missed him were back to him, another frantic amount of flares sputtered out the tail, this time its harmlessly dashed in straight to nowhere. Behind the Flanker were the two Growlers sneaking off the dogfight to safe distance, on the process they deactivate their radar in hopes of strike on it while the Super Hornet and the Eagle distract it.

"Heartbreak 1, on scene by your six!"

Will speed up to their left accompanied by a Typhoon, "Omega 1, I've marked target for long range attack, he's yours" Will said, four Meteor long range missiles were launched to the Flanker, it abandon its pursue to the Rhino and headed to Will and Kikuchi.

"Damn!"

"Bollocks!"

The two pilots muttered as they lost lock to their target and its now disappeared from their JHMCS and scanner but their naked eyes. "Oh shit! He berserked, now what are we gonna do, sir?" Chihaya asked seeing the lone Su-27 rapidly closed to them. "Cool down the jammer pod, the Adder might hooked to it!" One of the Growler pilot said, the two Super Hornet Jammer crafts keep glued the nose to their target.

"Warwolf 1 here, see if we can take it out with gun"

Will and Kiku flown steadily head on to the nemesis, which seconds later, the two western jets tilted left ninety degrees in near unison as they heard bullet cracks missed the canopy, the Flanker dashed right between the two, the canopy of two looked directly like eyes to eyes to each other, Bishop, Chihaya and the Flanker pilot could see the working instrument on each of their visor, as well for the americans could see on the enemy's white helmet, there was a large number 13 emblazoned in yellow. It seems like a long audible hiss before sky blue camouflage washed on their eyes and back to the afternoon sky of Afghan above the barren plain on the provincial border of Sar I-Ful and Balaq in loud jetwash.

"Holly freaking Marry!" Chihaya cursed by the sudden blitz pass.

Will pulled the flight stick gently following the contour of the RAF jets wash towards the Flanker. "He's coming here, man!" The brits said, their target were turning right towards the two, "This is Close Out, Heads up! Targets airspeed were increased gradually!", "Omega 1, Break left high, i'll distract him" Will said looked to the british, "Roger that!" her plane turned and speed up to where he asked as he direct his plane to the only target.

"IFF is back on, QAAM is armed hot!" Chihaya noticed, "Let's do it!" was the plain reply.

Despite being getting the RWR tone due to the only enemy tracked him, he just flying right to the russian, "Warwolf 1! Colonel!" Jose anxious with what his wingleader about to do. "Cougar flight this is Warwolf 1, do not engage the Jammer until i say the go!", "Roger, Warwolf 1!". Will charged in full non-afterburner, waiting for his rival to make a move. Which its did, the Flanker turned left away from the Eagle and the charging Typhoon, "Engage the jammer!" Will commanded, his plane were safe away from being jammed by his own ally, "Omega 1, arm your XLAAs, he's all yours!". She slaved her weapon system, she attain the lock, then she pressed the weapons launch button which its unleashed four Meteors to the russian plane in high speed, in no time it blasted past Mach 2 and rapidly closing in between Mach 3 and 4, but then, "Oh bollocks, i lost missile track, i lost missile track, Warwolf 1".

"Warwolf 1, we're cooling down the jammers until we figure out how to deal with it...Whoa!" The lead Growler pilot gasped seeing his target. The Flanker pulling out an unusual 180 degrees Kulbit maneuver, tilting the nose of the plane backward and the canopy downward, facing right towards the two NATO planes and fires two Archers to the two, "Breaking! Breaking!" Chihaya shouted in panic. Will tilted 90 degrees rightside and pulled hard the flight stick down, he turn off the engine of his own and fired out flares, the Typhoon were unfortunately hit right on the engine bay, leaving only the front section of the plane to tumble the skies, lefting only the split away canopy and bailed out british pilot and the close coupled canard intact, "Oh Dammit, Close Out! We just lost Omega 1! Commit SAR status on her!" Chihaya reported.

"Warwolf 1, continue to engage the bandit. Relaying her last position to nearby ground asset, how copy?"

"I'm on him!" Will replied. His plane were live again and kept glued to his opponent now flying forward, its turning in high speed toward the Super Hornet and the F-15C. "Let's go, Guts!". He turned around so as to get behind the elusive russian pilot, then RWR strucked him, "His radar tracked us...Shit! Radar missiles inbound!" Will's aircraft fired the afterburner and turned off the radar so as to have the missile missed him, temporarily blinding them to resort to their own naked eyes, which worked, the newest medium range active radar Vympel missile just rocketed idly to the plain below. But he didnt notice there's two more Adders, went right towards Guts and Heartbreak 1, fortunately they too did the same as Bishop turning off their radar. Will rushed the afterburner, tilt right and pull back the flight stick to the Flanker's tail, "Ready the Sidewinder, LT!", "Yes, sir!" she replied, slid back down her visor and selected once again the AIM-9X-3, meaning the closed weapons pod were opened again. Weapons instruments and readouts displayed to her eyes, "Range a half mile before lock on, sir!" She said noticing the range readout by the IFF Box on the Su-27, its were still just a speck but its large that visually still be indentified until it's escaped to the quarter to mid range of the typical AMRAAMs range, "Understood". Right after he replies, four aircrafts, one were his wingman and the other were his new sailor friends, passed head on some meters safely away. Beeping tone lives up following the roaring thunder that just passed them, in no time the beeping were turned to solid and continuous tone, Chihaya nearly pressed the missile launch button, didnt know why she did it she thought, until the small flurries of flares were sputtered out of her target, her flight officer didnt said something until the flares now deemed out of their planes frontal sensoric systems, "Now!" Will said. She did it, the european tech based heatseeking missile fall down the warhead first followed by its tail section, split seconds later it's rocket drives it in lightning blitz, the weapon sprinted right towards the airplanes feared by westerns, its going fast, faster than the X-2 sidewinder, the Flanker pilot reacting too late but still righteous. Flares were shoot out as it pulled up and tilting rightside, the missile were hit one of the flares closer to the tail of the launcher, the explosions send out several shrapnels to the russian air superiority fighter, it was taking a considerable damage from the blast as black smoke comes out momentarily from the right engine nozzles, one were also shredded the Sorbtsiya ECMP placed on the right wingtip, it's no longer useful for him. "Boss..." Jose formed behind his friend portside following the only enemy turning leftside, "This is Heartbreak 1, we got your back", another three planes from the USS George Washington followed behind, the aircraft they were after were turning here and there and there, followed by some tight U-turns that the american fighters barely managed to follow, "I'm about to lock it on" Guts said, "Go ahead, Guts" agreed his wingleader. His JHMCS were glued to the Flanker, his plane's nose weren't catch it up yet as it still doing a horizontal loop, and then as sudden it leveled and pull up, only it is not thrust upward, instead the russian plane idle around keeping the nose skyward, "Damn!" Jose gasped, the Warwolves overshot their target, "Oh go, No!" Chihaya astonished with what she saw, but also worried too, the Flanker were right behind her as it leveling down to her plane's engine, "Warwolf Flight, Split up, we'll take care of him!"

Two Boeing Air Force planes break away from each other, the Sukhoi were trying to recovering it's airspeed, it did right in front of the nose of one Growler, "Cougar 2-3 here, aligning for guns!" The electronic F/A-18F yaw slowly and smoothly to get right behind it would be prey, "I got him! Guns! Guns!" Noted the Electronic Warfare Officer as he pressed the weapon fire button, the underbelly Mk.4 Mod5 machine gun pod spit out several 20mm cannons to where the Electronic planes operators wanted, the elusive Su-27. But their target made a sudden left turn downward, few of the munitions fired hits the right tail wing and the flap stab, others went somewhere useless, the dropping Su-27 gaining it's speed gradually, and more faster when it's pilot fired up afterburner short time to get to it's desired flight speed.

The Mud Hen watched from afar, "Damn, we're already FUBAR with this guy" Chihaya commented looking to her and their only target, one and half click tilting her head left. Cougar 2-3 were still chasing after it, the pilots were struggling to maintain their strength as they constantly pulling out High G's after High Gs, the Growler keep followed the aircraft, now they were making the Immelman turn, the Growler still could keep up, in fact it's a bit easier to do it, Bartlett however, feels it doesnt right. "Cougar 2-3, disengage, disengage!" he warned but too late mere split second, As the Cyber Rhino rolled rightside down the plain, the Sukhoi pulling out full Kulbit maneuver, when the navy jammer made it's maneuver, it's AN/ALQ-128 outfitted wing tip nearly smashed the holed tail wing some inches, "WHOA!" the operators onboard astonished with it. "Get away from him! Get away from him!" the EWO frantically yelled seeing their enemy just instantly nose their tail, radar warning live up inside the cockpit, "Hang on!" Bartlett rushed after them, his Super Hornet already on Afterburner dashed to save his friends.

The Growler made a desperate attempt to shook off the Flanker, useless, every maneuver the plane made was in cost of airspeed, the Sukhoi were effortlessly stayed behind, closer and closer until it's pilot realize he's on optimum gun range, the Blatnoi flipped the switch on his flight stick, gun pipper were represented to the aircraft's looking glass and his helmet mounted cuing system, despite the afterburner from the pursued EA-18G, two of the few 30mm cannon shots has completely caused the right tail wing disappeared, "Dammit! we're hit! we're hit!".

"He's clipped us! Part of the tail has gone! He's clipped us!" The backseater yelled, shocked.

"Flight control is going shit!" The Flight Officer's attempt to control his aircraft has becoming useless as it respond to nothing, "Shit!" his EWO cursed as he seeing the Sukhoi aligned perfectly for gun kill, "Shit! Eject! Eject! Eject!".

Jose frozen, nothing more comes out from them.

what had happened to them? were they survived? or they...he didnt know what to thought about, half of him expected...or more like wished the sailors to make it out alive, but the other half of him to has thought it's the worst that may strucked them. "No! Dammit!" From afar, with Bishop and Bartlett, he could see the orangish flash coming from the navy plane, he were just silent.

Until a transmission from the Growler break it up, "This is 3-6, my Targeting Pod confirmed, they've bailed out, repeat, 2-3 has bailed out!" the EWO looked by the multifunction touchscreen that now partly showing the feed on FLIR (Forward Looking Infra Red) mode from the ATP, amidst the grey background were two large shiny white objects with wobbling tail end falling down the earth, not far from it were small specks coming from the body heat of the occupants, "I got 'em, two more men down! Close Out, confirm?" Chihaya called, "Roger, continue engage! SAR is compromised until the Flanker has been taken out!".

"I'll tear 'em something else!" Jose said before he maneuvered below the Mud Hen and the Rhino rightside to the Flanker, Bartlett followed him behind before Will, "Moving to engage, Guts?".

"Let's Finish this Boss"

* * *

That is it for now. It's been a long time? I know, sorry! kinda moody you know! It might be Rushy so bear hope you could bear with the constant fixes.

The Retaliation weren't finished yet, gonna working on the next!

Let me know what you were think on it and ahead! :)


End file.
